


In the Bedroom

by Saiiyaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Time, I wrote this a while ago, One Shot, please excuse my bad pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiiyaa/pseuds/Saiiyaa
Summary: It gets heated real fast between the two of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was super into this while writing it. Now I feel ashamed writing it because of how I wrote it out, but I don't consider it bad. It's just very dirty for me.

He unzipped his jeans, opening the front and began sliding his pants off. "Are you ready?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yeah, I am. Just-" I moved my bra straps to the side, shyly looking away from him "just, come over here." 

He crawled over me, gently putting his hand on my chest and pushing me down to the bed. Straddling on top of me, he leans in and gives a chaste kiss. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, bringing him close to me. 

Now we were chest to chest, his heat radiating off to me. Looking closely at him, I can see the many canyons and mountains of the planets he had gone to in his eyes. Without knowing it, I reached up to his face and held the side of his head. As if on cue, he closed his eyes and put his hand over mines, melting into my touch. 

Seeing this, I couldn't help but kiss him. He complied, moving his hand from mines to hold my head. This kiss was deep, slow, and passionate, unlike the one we shared earlier which was quick and awkward. 

Not long after, he started peppering me with kisses along my jaw line, down the side of my neck, and along my collar bone. My hands grabbed the back of his head, only to maintain my sanity. His lips were ghosting over my skin, bringing goose bumps to my skin. As he went down to my chest, I arched my back and moaned out his name. 

His grip on my hips tightened and he growled, "Fuck, if you say my name like that I might end up losing control."

"I'm sorry." I whined, "It's just that -fuck- this is my first time. This is new to me." 

Keith stopped, looking at me weirdly. "This is... your first time...?"

"Yeah, it is..." I held my hands to my chest in defense. Did I say something wrong?

"Oh..." he trailed off. "I mean, that's not a bad thing, it's just... surprising."

"Surprising...?" I asked.

"Yeah, surprising. You were just so... natural at this I guess. I just thought that you've done this before..." his ears turned a bit red. 

The atmosphere was left in an awkward state again. Both of us didn't know what to say. I was about to try and break the atmosphere when Keith said, "I'm sorry. I'm just, gosh I'm making mistakes again. I'm just-"

"No, no it's fine." I could feel the blood creeping up my ears a bit. "It's just that I didn't know what to say to that. It was nice to hear... that sounds weird. I mean it's nice to know that you're enjoying this..." I said unsure.

He smiled, "It's fine. Shall we just continue then?"

I answered him with a brief yeah, soon wrapping my arms around his neck again. He embraced me, enveloping me around my waist. We both made out, sloppily fighting for control and biting the bottom of each other's lips. He started breathing more heavily, his breaths almost turning into pants. All the while his bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Not only that, but his eyes were half lidded and his mouth open just wide enough to expose his teeth. He was really hot. I could feel my blood rushing too. This was getting really hot. 

"You want to take it off?" He asked. Without another second I nodded and started to unhook my bra. Slowly, I slid my bra off my shoulders, letting it fall on the bed. Keith just stared at my chest the whole time, taking it all in. It was embarrassing. 

I turned around a bit to block his view of my chest. He noticed. "Why did you turn around?"

"You're making me embarrassed." I covered my chest with my arms.

He blinked twice, then made an O shape with his mouth when he understood what I meant. "Sorry. It just that your chest is like wow." He emphasized them by shaping two circles in the air with his hands. "They're amazing." 

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks. Geez, you're gonna make me faint with all your staring. Let's get back to what we were doing." 

He hovered over me, supporting himself on his left arm. His other hand was tracing the features of my face, starting from the outer end of my eyebrows, running down the bridge of my nose and ending with sliding his thumb lightly over my bottom lip. I looked up at him, holding my arms close to my chest. He surrounded me, he was everywhere, and I felt so exposed. So I tried to change things up.

Just as he dipped down to continue what he was doing earlier, I put my hand on his chest to stop him. He tilted his head to the right a bit, showing that he was confused on why I stopped him. 

"I want to try something out. Will you let me?" I grabbed his resting hand on the bed firmly, showing that I was confident on what I wanted to do.

"If you want to, but what are you going to do?" He asked. 

"This." I pushed him onto his back and crawled over him, stopping right when my head was in front of his pelvis. During this time Keith sat up and watched me in anticipation, his eyes locked on to my face. He was holding his breath, thinking of what I was going to do next, and I did exactly what he had predicted. I started sucking his dick through his boxers. Keith's breath hitched and his whole body stiffened when I started sucking. Looking up at him I can see that he is obviously shocked from the sudden move that I pulled. I wanted him to relax more, so I decided to advance a bit more.

A string of saliva was stretched between me and his boxers as I pulled away from him. I placed my hand in between his thighs and slid my way up, purposely letting my hand slide over his dick. This elicited a short moan from him, dying quickly as he covered his mouth with both hands. Hearing that short moan from him made me a bit excited, so I quickly pulled his boxers down, his dick flinging up proudly and stiff. 

Before continuing I looked up at Keith again to see if he was still comfortable with this. His whole face was red, especially his ears. "Can I?" I asked. He only quickly nodded.  
I started off by licking the underside of his shaft, quickly coming up and wrapping my mouth around his head. My head bobbed up and down slowly at first, as I was just getting used to his size. Keith was a bit long, so getting used to him took a bit, but once I got a feel for his size I went to town on him. Hearing him starting from quiet short moans progressively getting to moans so powerful his head tilted up a bit was really encouraging. It made me wanted to do this all night just to hear him moan like that. Unfortunately that was unable to happen. 

He started humping up into my mouth occasionally. But then suddenly he stood up on his knees and pulled me up to fuck my mouth. My head bobbing wasn't fast enough for him, so now he took over control. 

At this point he wasn't thinking straight, just fucked my mouth so hard that I could feel the head of his dick almost towards the back of my mouth. Both of his hands gripped the hair behind my head as he was nearing towards an orgasm. Now his moans were so loud that it filled the room. So loud that just hearing him made me go crazy just like him. I wanted him in me soon.

Luckily he pulled out of my mouth, but he wasn't quick enough. As he was pulling out a load sprayed onto my face, leaving a trail over my nose and left eye. Realizing this, Keith freaked out. 

"I'm so sorry. Oh gosh, what should I do?" He turned to the night stand on his right and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box, "Here use this to wipe it off."  
I touched his load on my nose with my index finger and looked at it. "There's no need to be sorry, Keith." 

"What?" He asked.

I looked up at him, smiled and leaned towards him. "You just need to repay me. That's it."

"Oh." Was all he said. He knew what I wanted already. It was fairly obvious anyways. The way I looked at him, my eyes filled with so much lust, my lips parted open, my legs spread open just slightly. Of course he knew what I wanted.

"We should get your dick to get hard like it was before." I wrapped my hand around it, jacking him off quickly so that he could get hard fast. While I was going at it, Keith started moaning again, only this time he wasn't holding back like he was in the beginning. When he was fully erect, I straddled myself over him and positioned his dick. Slowly I lowered myself onto him, slow enough that I was only a little discomforted. I was too much in the heat of the moment to be bothered by this. 

After all of him was in me, I breathed a heavy sigh. Soon I started bouncing, but honestly when I bounced I couldn't bounce that well. When I tried bouncing, it just felt awkward to me. The way my legs were positioned and how I'm trying to bounce in general just wasn't working out too efficiently. Keith noticed this and told me to lay down on my back. When I did he towered over me like what he did earlier. Holding his dick with his right hand, he tried to find the opening. He looked at me confused, telling me that he was having a hard time with trying to figure out what to do.

"Here. Let me help." I held his hand and guided it to where the opening was. Then he started entering slowly. It was only until his head entered when he shivered.  
Keith's head went back as he entered a bit more. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it feels this good when I haven't even entered all the way." He mumbled this to himself and continued entering. Once he was fully in, he pulled out and in, likely testing out the new sensation. 

As soon as he got used to the new sensation, including me, he started off slow. This was likely because it was his first time doing this. I can understand. It's also very new to me, especially because I'm in the same position as him. 

Looking up at him, I can see that he is enjoying this a lot. His eyebrows are furrowed in concentrations and his eyes are squeezed tight, and just to add a little cherry on top, he's biting his bottom lip. Just looking at his face you can tell that he's filled with pleasure right now. Soon, when he pounds into me he makes a quiet moan. By observing him earlier, you can tell that he's going to go crazy in no time once he starts moaning. 

"You feel so good. So, so good right now." His voice sounded like sweet honey, getting a bit extra sweet towards the end of his sentence. Hearing him, I reached down and started playing with my clit. I rolled it around between my index and thumb, squeezing and pulling a bit. It excited me so much, along with Keith pounding into me, that I rolled my head back, my eyes closing blissfully and I let out the loudest moan that night. 

Keith definitely heard me and let out a grunt. He was now going at me faster than he has ever been tonight. The whole room was filled with his grunts and my moans, the bed creaking and slapping. I could see stars in the air, my body felt like it was on fire and I was in a state of pure bliss. Then it hit me. Waves of heat and electricity flowed up through me, making me grab the bed sheets as I tried to get a grip of reality. The orgasm played out a lot longer than normally since Keith was still trying to get off. It wasn't until a minute or two after that Keith exploded. He pulled out just in time, letting a huge load spraying onto my stomach. All while his head went back and he moaned so loud that he had to take a huge breath after. 

Then he dropped next by me on the bed, turning his head to look at me with the biggest smile I've seen this night. 

"That was really good for a first time." I said. "I was expecting it to hurt to be honest."

"Really?" Keith frowned a bit. "Are you okay now?"

I rolled over to cuddle with him. "Yeah, I am. I'm just happy that it turned out better than what I thought it would be like."  
He smiled. "That's good." Then he sat up, the bed creaking under his weight. "Hey, we should shower. I don't think that you want to sleep like this." He eyed the mess on my face and stomach.

I looked down at my stomach. "Oh yeah, definitely gotta clean that up." I swung my legs off the side of the bed, stood up and started walking to the bathroom. Keith stayed in bed.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked him. "Aren't you coming too?"

He perked up, obviously surprised, but he didn't question why I would ask him that. Instead he replied with a quick yeah and walked to the bathroom. Today was going to be an exciting day for sure.


End file.
